The instant invention relates to digital calculation devices and more particularly to a multiplier permitting to multiply binary numbers comprising a very high number of bits.
Various types of multipliers are known in the art, but they are usually adapted to multiply numbers comprising 4, 8, 16 or 32 bits. If one tries to use such multipliers for carrying out calculations of binary numbers, comprising for example 256, 512 or 1024 bits, a very long calculation time is necessary.
Thus, an object of the instant invention is to provide for a multiplier permitting to rapidly multiply binary numbers with a very high value, this multiplier having a high speed.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide for such a multiplier that can be integrated on one single chip comprising about 100,000 elementary components, that is, a size compatible with the present technologies.